


Don't Wanna Go Home Tonight

by GrandLeviathan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Christmas Eve had arrived, and upon hearing that the Producer would be alone on Christmas Eve offers to stay with him. Though as it turns out, Yuki wasn't keen on just sleeping.
Relationships: Producer/Himekawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Don't Wanna Go Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done any Idolmaster smut, about time I got around to at least doing another one. The series has a lot of lewd potential, after all.
> 
> Inspired by this pic:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2967489
> 
> Enjoy~

Christmas Eve had arrived to Tokyo swiftly, leaving many still rushing about for last-minute present runs. Others however were celebrating; hosting or participating in Christmas parties at homes or in work offices, some soon to return to their families or partners.

The Producer found himself in the latter category, an exasperated smile on his face as he leaned back against the brick wall behind him. Many of his idols were present, joking and laughing amongst themselves as they gathered up their coats and scarves; taking their time in leaving, since this would be the last time they'd see their work friends until the new year.

A small Christmas party had been held for the idols; one they had enjoyed immensely, and was now coming to an end. It wasn't anything too much, just some food and drink and music; it was more of a social event than anything else. Some of the girls traded gifts or played Secret Santa with one another, whilst others had taken it upon themselves to do some festive baking and had prepared bags of cookies for everyone as a thank-you gift; himself included.

''Hey, Producer~!''

The familiar, cheerful tone drew the Producer's eye, taking his eyes off the girls and over at one in particular that jogged up to his side – Himekawa Yuki.

The brown-haired young woman had dressed up as a Santa, being one of the many girls taking part in the Secret Santa. Although it was a bit more revealing than many of the others girls' outfits; the red top not even touching her stomach and lacking any sleeves, the buttons undone to show off a healthy amount of cleavage. The white fur trim lined the sleeveless cuffs and the rim under her large breasts. Oversized red arm-warmers with a white fur trim hung from her forearms, the colours matching the Santa hat resting atop her head and the short skirt hanging from her waist, barely reaching her thighs and certainly not reaching her knee-high red boots.

Compared to even Mika, Yuki's Santa outfit was a bit more on the revealing side. Though the Producer certainly wasn't complaining; she was a very attractive girl, after all. And her affectionate nature only emphasised that allure.

''What is it, Yuki?'' The Producer finally took his eyes off her outfit, glancing around.

''Hehe, just wanted to check on you~'' Yuki chirped, upbeat. ''Everyone's getting ready to go home for the night, and you're just standing here. Something the matter~?''

''Ah.'' He flushed lightly. ''I was thinking of helping the other staff tidy up for the night; I'm not really in a rush to get back home.''

''Eh~?'' Yuki tilted her head. ''You don't have anyone waiting at home, Producer?''

''I don't.'' He admitted sheepishly, chuckling.

Yuki made a thoughtful sound, not taking her eyes off him – examining him like a cat observed something interesting.

Then a bright grin crossed her face. ''Since you'll be alone, I'll stay with you~''

''Hm?'' The Producer blinked in surprise. ''It's alright, Yuki, really; you don't-''

''Nope~!'' Yuki interrupted him with a giggle; wrapping her arms around his right. ''I'm coming home with you, can't change my mind~''

His moved mouth but no further sounds came out, struggling to find a good reason to dissuade Yuki – but the offer of company was too tempting. Spending Christmas Eve alone wasn't the most enjoyable of things, after all.

And so with a deep sigh, he gave in. ''I guess it's alright... I'll go grab my coat...''

''Hehe~ Grab mine too, please~''

X-x-X

It had been a short walk back to his apartment; just a few blocks away from the main studio where the party was held.

Of course even though it was late at night neither he nor Yuki planned on going straight to bed. Instead at her request he cracked out some cold cans of beer from the fridge, the two of them drinking away and watching some Christmas movies, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. There was a couple embarrassing movements, such as when he more than a peek down Yuki's top or when a kissing scene came on the television, but otherwise it was a fairly tame night.

Aside from when Yuki got a little bit _too_ affectionate – nuzzling him like a cat before proceeding to ask him to feed her cake, which he did with mild embarrassment. Turns out when Yuki got drunk she got even more affectionate than she already was; though, given it was just him and her in his apartment he didn't push her away as much as he would otherwise, rationalising that there was little reason to.

''Haah...'' The Producer leaned back into the couch, cracking the kinks in his back pleasantly as he stretched – the movie in front of him finally rolling its credits. ''What time is it?''

''Mn...'' Yuki looked over at the clock and squinted. ''Um... one in the morning, I think.''

He grunted at that. ''I should probably head to bed then... want me to take you home? I can't send you off by yourself at this time.''

''Eh~?'' Yuki pouted at him. ''I don't wanna go home~ I wanted to stay with you, Producer~''

''Ah...'' He blushed at her words. ''But, I've only got the one bed...''

''We can sleep together~'' Yuki chirped the words without a hint of shame, smiling coyly when his blush darkened. ''Mn~? Is the Producer thinking about something _lewd~?_ ''

The Producer just shot her a flat look; though the expression was ruined by his rosy cheeks. Yuki giggled at the sight, wrapping one arm around his and pulling him off towards his bedroom, barely even giving him time to turn the lights off as they went through his apartment. His vision swayed only slightly, having had a few beers himself, but Yuki had definitely had more than a few – prompting him to keep a tight hold on her arm while they half-walked, half-stumbled towards the bedroom.

He flicked the light on as they entered, guiding Yuki over to his bed. The drunk girl released his arm and giggled, stumbling the last few paces over and twisted around, falling back-first onto the neat sheets – giggling cutely as she bounced on the mattress, her brown hair splayed out behind her. She ran a hand over her cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear and gazing up at him, a cute smile on her lips as she held his gaze.

''Hey Producer...'' Yuki breathed, sliding both hands up to her top-

-before she undid the scarce few buttons holding her revealing crop top together, allowing it to spill open and reveal her chest. ''...let's not go to bed yet~''

The Producer swallowed, frozen as he gazed down at his exposed idol. ''Y... Yuki...?''

''It's Christmas Eve... why not make some happy memories of tonight~?'' Yuki mewled the words out in a lilted tone, smiling warmly even as her eyes grew seductive, the want in her eyes all too apparent. ''I don't mind if it's you, Producer~''

As if to tempt him further Yuki dug her fingers into her short skirt, pushing it down at the hip to show off the black skin-tight shorts she was wearing underneath. The seductive sight was enough to make him shift closer, embarrassment reverberating through his body as his knees pressed down onto the bed next to hers, his hands planting down on the bed on either side of Yuki.

The young woman looked up at him, smiling warmly. She tilted her head slightly and tugged her top open more, exposing her plump tits to him fully; her boobs soft-looking and tipped with pink nipples. Whether thanks to the alcohol in his system or just plain arousal he couldn't resist, his right hand slipping down and landing atop her right breast. He shifted his hand down, cupping it and giving it a tender squeeze, his fingers sinking into her doughy flesh.

''Ah~'' Yuki mewled happily, back arching erotically.

The Producer shuddered at the sound, leaning down slightly. Yuki did him the favour of grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down the rest of the way, smiling as she mashed her lips against his in a deep kiss; moaning into his mouth. His resistance melted at that, his body leaning down until he was pressing himself against Yuki and pushing her down into the bed, his thumb sliding over the soft flesh of her tit until he found her nipple; flicking it about.

Yuki mewled again, her lips briefly breaking apart from his before she mashed their mouths together again, her tongue prodding his lips. The Producer gave in; parting his teeth and allowing Yuki to shove her tongue into his mouth, their wet appendages wrestling about in his mouth before he pushed their twisted tongues into her mouth. The lewd feeling enticed him to run his hand down off her breast and along her belly, savouring the curve to her stomach.

''Mm...'' Yuki shivered as his hand tickled her waist. ''Hehe... you can take it off, Producer~''

With a silent swallow he complied, shifting upright. Both his hands ran down her sides and under her short skirt, watching Yuki intently as he crawled his fingers up her warm thighs, soon finding the waistband of her shorts. He curled his fingers into said waistband, peeling her black short-shorts down her long legs and tugging her black panties down with them, both coming down her knees until he could easily pull them off her feet.

His gaze however lingered on Yuki's waist – peering up her skirt at her now-bare womanhood. The idol blushed but made no move to cover it, a drunken giggle instead escaping her as she spread her legs a little apart, as if inviting him between them. He took her up on that offer, slowly shifting in close and moving his head down, deciding to see how far he could take this.

Yuki understood what he was doing a second before he did it. ''Ah, Producer, that's- ah~!''

A cute yelp escaped the idol's lips as his tongue dragged itself up her slit, immediately sending hot shivers racing through her body. She gripped at the sheets and tipped her head back, a cute moan fleeing her lips as his tongue slid along her womanhood again and again, beginning to stroke her pussy with wet licks. His tongue quickly found her clit and went to work on it too, stroking the little nub and tracing wet circles around it, extracting a hot, mewling moan from the idol, her bare breasts heaving erotically.

''Ah, P-Producer's tongue... is so lewd, hehe...'' Yuki giggled breathlessly – toes curling when he licked her clit again. ''A-Ahh~''

Lust fogged up his mind, any sense of reason leaving the Producer as he grabbed onto Yuki's fleshy thighs, holding her there as he began to prod her folds with his tongue – eagerly shoving his tongue inside her. The drunk girl gripped at the sheets and moaned, her erotic voice rich in his ears as he wormed his tongue around her hot pussy, intimately feeling her inner walls try and fail to clench around his wiggling tongue.

The lewd sensation encouraged him to be more wild – swirling his tongue around in wild circles, wiggling his tongue side-to-side; he went down on her pussy like a beast in heat. And Yuki loved it, her stomach taut and her shoulders arching as he ate her out, his tongue lapping at her insides even as she got wet, her honey slick on his tongue. The taste of her arousal only made him eat her out more vigorously, repeatedly pulling his tongue out and sucking on her clit before going back to tongue-fucking her, giving his idol little time to breathe let alone recovery from his oral assault.

''M-Mn... hyaah, P-Producer~'' Yuki whined, shutting her thighs around his head. ''Your tongue feels too good~''

Shuddering at her words he pulled his tongue out, instead leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Yuki moaned in surprise and held onto him, shivering beneath him when he pulled back from the kiss and went for her neck, sucking on her vulnerable jugular. Cat-like whimpers fled her lips and he trailed kisses down her neck, making his way down to her breasts – greedily taking her right into his mouth and sucking on it, his tongue swirling around her nipple.

Her breasts pushed against his face as they heaved about, enticing him to suck on them more; utterly bathing her nipple in saliva before pulling his lips off. Then he gave the same treatment to her other nipple, sucking on it too and wetting it with his saliva, his thumb and index finger tweaking her other, now-wet nipple. When he had played with both her tits her moved between them, kissing down her breastbone and sliding his right hand between her legs, easing his fingers into her dripping sex.

''Ahh... Producer~'' Yuki whined, her thighs shutting around his hand.

In response he began to thrust his fingers, plunging them deep into Yuki's sex and making her insides clench around his fingers, the snug embrace arousing him and encouraging him to keep moving his fingers. At the same time he shifted up and claimed her lips in a kiss, devouring her erotic voice and slipping his left arm under her back, all but hugging Yuki's drunk form against him as he fingered her glistening pussy.

He could tell she was getting close; her fleshy insides squeezing and quivering as he relentlessly played with her pussy, his thumb blindly nursing her clit with quick, passionate rubs. She moaned and groaned into his mouth but their lips barely broke apart for more than a few seconds at a time, constantly meshing together in the heat of the moment, her soft tits pushing up against his chest when their bodies touched.

''Ah, h-haah~!'' Yuki exhaled heavily in the brief moment their lips broke apart. ''Producer, I-I feel really.. ahh, I'm... M- _Mn!_ ''

Wet flesh clenched around his fingers, and a muted whine fled Yuki's tightly-pursed lips, her face scrunched up as her orgasm hit. He replied by pushing his lips against hers and making her open them, releasing the orgasmic, stuttering cry that she had been containing, her sweet voice filling the bedroom even with his mouth on hers, muffling it somewhat. He kept moving his fingers too; relentlessly jamming his digits into her sopping wet pussy and prolonging her orgasm, loving how Yuki kicked her legs and curled her toes in the heat of the moment.

Gradually her orgasm began to subside, her kicking motions slowing – before with a deep groan Yuki went slack against him. She pulled back from the kiss and expelled a deep gasp of air, sucking in a fresh lungful a second later; her face flushed the deepest of reds. He found himself liking the sight; slowly withdrawing his fingers from her pussy and watching her face cutely scrunch up, a whimper escaping her parted lips.

''Mn...'' Yuki shuddered as his fingers finally escaped her sex. ''Producer...''

She blinked up at him, drunk, but oh so very aroused. ''Put it in me... I wanna feel you... inside me too...''

The Producer stifled the urge to outright agree, some level of reason returning to him. ''You sure...? You're pretty drunk...''

''And~?'' She mewled, alcohol palpable on her breath.

''You sure you won't regret this?'' The Producer murmured down at her.

The urge to just push her down and claim her was strong. But with what little restraint he had left, he was giving her an out; a way to end it here. Just some foreplay, some fun between friends, and nothing more intimate than that.

Of course, his restraint went fully out the window when Yuki spoke. ''Heheh, you're so funny Producer~''

She winked at him, laughing cutely. ''I won't be mad in the morning~''

That was as close to a 'go ahead' as he was going to get, and with a shudder of lust the Producer shifted slightly across the bed, moving between Yuki's legs. She spread them further open for him, her glistening sex becoming fully revealed when he unzipped her skirt, tossing it aside. As it stood she was left only in her unzipped top and socks, nothing else left to cover her beautiful body – her pussy wet with her arousal, her nipples glistening with his saliva and her whole body flushed with sweat, adding to her erotic visage.

A low buzz filled the bedroom as he unzipped his pants, shoving them down his hips and kicking them off entirely – tugging his cock out into the open. Yuki cooed at the sight of it, smiling drunkenly at him even as he lined himself up with her wet folds. He stroked her slit with the tip of his cock, his erect shaft rubbing against her entrance lewdly – until finally he pushed himself against her entrance, and penetrated her sex.

''Mn~'' Yuki immediately leaned back against the bed, a hot moan fleeing her mouth. ''Ahh... Producer feels- _ohh~_ ''

The Producer shuddered; grabbing onto her waist and pushing in _deep_ , his mind consumed by the feeling of her slick, fleshy insides swallowing up his cock. He pushed until his pelvis bumped against hers, his entire shaft fitting snugly inside Yuki's pussy without a hint of resistance; the lack of discomfort eliciting a deep, throaty moan from Yuki, her stomach lifting off the bed and the covers bundling between her clenching fists.

Teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and with a low moan Yuki eased herself back down onto the bed, panting. She lolled her head to one side and flashed him a hot smile, enticing him to begin thrusting – sliding half of his cock out of her inviting sex and then plunging back inside, stuffing her pussy to the brim with his cock. Jolts of warmth raced through Yuki and she arched her stomach again, a pleasure-filled moan filling his ears as the idol lifted herself off the sheets, the pleasure too intense for her to stay still.

''Yuki...'' The Producer groaned out in a laboured breath. ''Crap... you feel good...''

''Hehe~'' Yuki giggled back, eyelids half-lidded as she took his cock. ''I-It makes me happy... Mn, to hear that... hehe~''

He merely grunted back, thrusting more vigorously – their skin starting to slap together from the quickness of his thrusts. Velvety warmth gripped his cock each time he drove himself into Yuki's pussy, getting him addicted to the sensation of fucking her; the wet squelches of his cock stuffing her womanhood only adding to his arousal. His thrusts sped up and the sound of slapping grew became louder, the force of his thrusts making Yuki arch her stomach again, her hot moans filling his bedroom.

Stifling a groan of lust the Producer reached out, grabbing her right breast while keeping himself upright with his left arm – fondling her breast lustfully. The idol moaned beneath him, her soft tit heaving into his groping hand and enticing him to play about with her nipple, flicking and rubbing the little pink nub. She tightened around him in response, her hot insides gripping his dick as he slid in-and-out of her velvety tunnel, the friction intense.

''Mn! Mm! Ah~!'' Yuki lolled her head backwards and openly moaned, a smile on her face even as she took the passionate pounding – her breasts bouncing lightly with each pelvis-slapping thrust.

Her stomach remained taut, encouraging him to hold onto her sides as he sped up, feeling a creeping burn lance up his cock. He kept thrusting into Yuki, panting and groaning as her hotness enveloped his shaft repeatedly. His orgasm neared but he didn't slow down; relentlessly pounding his idol and sheathing himself in her sex, the addictive friction pushing him closer to his limit.

''Hah, Y-Yuki...!'' The Producer gritted out, feeling her inner walls grip his cock – until finally the clenching hotness of her pussy became too much for him. '' _Haah~!_ ''

With a gasp he pulled out, jerking his slick cock off and shooting his cum all over Yuki's stomach. It splattered up in long ropes, arcing up her stomach and reaching her plump breasts, splattering over her right nipple. Several smaller spurts hit her belly and pelvis, the her thighs trembling inwards as she rode out her own orgasm, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she got cummed on.

''Ohh...'' The Producer slowed his strokes down, unloading the last of his cum load onto her folds directly, unable to coax out any more. ''Mn... Yuki...''

The young woman mewled in response, breathlessly pushing her arms under herself and sitting up. She giggled at him, head tilted slightly to the side and a cute smile on her lips; once enhanced by her festive attire. Silence briefly reigned as both took a breather; shuddering and shaking in the aftermath of their climaxes. However soon Yuki wanted more.

She kept her unbuttoned top on as she sat more upright, holding his gaze even as she got onto her knees and turned around, wiggling her ass at him – inviting him for a second round.

An invitation the Producer couldn't resist. With a shudder he got behind her and laid one hand on her hip, his right hand going down and holding his cock – helping guide his cock towards her slit. Yuki helpfully slid an arm under herself and spread her pussy open for him, allowing him to seamlessly sink inside her slick pussy.

Both of them groaned at the slow penetration, her hot inner walls clenching snugly around his dick. His now-free hand went to her right hip quickly, both his hands holding onto her waist as he pushed in deeper and deeper, soon bottoming out inside her. He was still sensitive from his last orgasm, every little movements sending hot bolts along his cock, enticing him to slowly rock his hips – groaning at how good it felt.

''Heheh~'' Yuki giggled cutely, gazing at him over her shoulder. ''Do I feel that good, Producer~?''

''Yes...'' He groaned out, unable to deny it.

The idol merely smiled, drunken desire in her eyes. ''Heh... you feel really good too~''

In response the Producer just grunted, holding onto her hips as he slowly pulled out. Then with a hiss he slid back into her weeping pussy, the tip hitting her deepest parts before he pulled back, and then plunged back in. His thrusts quickly picked up speed until he was plunging into her rhythmically, eliciting hot moans from Yuki as pleasure quivered up her body. She wasn't entirely submissive however; her ass pushing back against his crotch and dragging a groan from his throat, pleasure tingling up his length.

Skin slapped together louder and louder as his pelvis hit her butt until he was full-on pounding her, bottoming out inside her womanhood with each strong thrust. Hot breaths fled her lips and her eyes fluttered shut, her teeth soon sinking down into her bottom lip as she made a token effort to suppress her arousing moans – giving up after just a short few seconds, letting her sweet voice out unimpeded.

''Mn...'' Getting bolder he reached out and grabbed onto her biceps, pulling her back and making Yuki arch her back – eliciting an arousing mewl from the idol as she obliged, lolling her head to the side and looking at him over her shoulder.

Her hair tickled his nose as he leaned in, messily kissing her cheek. Yuki mewled and tipped her head forth, panting heavily as he drove himself into her pussy with strong thrusts – the sound of his cock sliding into her dripping entrance making him shiver with lust, and encouraging him to keep moving. Whether thanks to his recent orgasm or pure lust he felt pressure climb up his dick, the clenching wetness of Yuki's insides quickly fuelling his next orgasm.

She wasn't far off either, he realised in the back of his mind – not missing how heavily she was breathing, nor how tightly her pussy was gripping him. The mere thought heightened his pleasure and made him thrust harder, losing himself in the motion and just caring about sliding into her inviting wetness. She moaned and gasped and mewled but he just focused on thrusting, his breathing growing quicker as his limit neared.

''Hah... haah... Yuki, I'm about to-!'' He reared his hips back-

-only for Yuki to reach back, holding onto his ass and stopping him from pulling out.

The Producer grunted in surprise, his thrusts briefly slowing as he struggling to pull out, her grip keeping him inside her. Then his orgasm swelled up within him and a familiar burn lanced up his cock, his orgasm arriving whether he moved or not – and so with a sharp, pleasure-filled breath the Producer pounded Yuki with renewed intensity, eliciting a cute squeal from the idol as he gave her the fuck of her life.

Until finally he couldn't contain the pressure inside him, and with a gasp he emptied his balls inside Yuki – slapping his pelvis against her ass and bottoming out inside her. Thick ropes of cum flooded her pussy, her velvety inner walls milking his dick. Honey squirted out around his length as she came alongside him, her high-pitched squeal not registering to him as pleasure overwhelmed his mind, the seizing flesh around his dick too intense to ignore.

Then the moment passed and her hands left his ass, allowing him to pull out, gasping. Yuki mewled at the absence of his dick, shivering cutely as she laid herself down on her side, flashing him a hot smile.

''Yuki... I... you...?'' The Producer breathlessly murmured, shuddering at the sight of cum leaking from her folds.

Cumming inside one of his subordinates was a dangerous thing, after all.

Yuki, however, just giggled. ''Hehe... it's fine~''

Her tongue slid along her lips. ''For now though... lemme clean you up, _Producer~_ ''

And then any thoughts about consequences fled his mind as Yuki went down on his cock, and the night bled away into pure pleasure.

[END]


End file.
